Special Needs
by Valery-Snowflakes
Summary: "Remember me, special needs." Hiro y Go Go se encuentran separados por la culpa de los intercambios escolares, aunque eso no impedirá que satisfagan sus necesidades especiales, ¿o sí?


**¡Hola! Re-publicando esta historia porque me arrepentí de haberla eliminando. :S x"D**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Ni Hiro, Go Go o Big Hero 6 me pertenecen, todos los derechos van directamente a Marvel, Disney y asociados.

* * *

Hiro se colocó la camisa, hacía ya tiempo que había caído la noche, y por lo tanto la escuela había apagado sus luces y la mayoría abandonado el lugar para regresar al siguiente día, pero él estaba acostumbrado a trabajar hasta noche (algunas veces quedándose dormido en la antigua oficina de Tadashi) para terminar sus proyectos.

Y aunque este tipo de desveladas eran tan normales para él como respirar, esta vez simplemente no podía lograr acomodar sus ideas. Y aprovechando que era probablemente el único loco del Castralian Institute Of Technology que seguía despierto a las tres de la mañana dizque trabajando en sus proyectos, salió de su área de trabajo a intentar despejar su mente como Go Go lo hacía… con el ejercicio físico.

 _Go Go…_ de todo lo que extrañaba de San Fransokio esa pequeña pelinegra de mechas moradas era definitivamente el número uno. Siempre tan distante pero tan cercana, con una actitud explosiva que hacía que Hiro quisiera abrazarla hasta más no poder para calmar a la fiera, o esa manera de mascar chicle mientras miraba de manera indiferente al mundo… había tantas razones por las cuales la necesitaba junto a él.

Doce vueltas después a una cancha de tres kilómetros y una anhelada ducha en las regaderas del gimnasio creyó que había logrado su objetivo… pero no fue así. La camiseta blanca cayó por sus hombros mientras él miraba al suelo. _Ella_ seguía irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos sin dejarlo concentrar.

 _«Malditos intercambios, solo me alejan de lo que más amo…»_ Pensó, cerrando los párpados y abrazándose a sí mismo.

Y era verdad, tan solo había estado dos semanas fuera de su hogar y ya anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas poder volver a tocar a su amada novia como solo él sabía hacerlo, y como sabía que ella amaba. ¡Y pensar que todavía le faltaban dos meses!

Pero —en parte furioso de, en parte orgulloso de— ser el promedio más alto del Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab le consiguió esa increíble posibilidad, aprender robótica desde una nueva cultura, en un nuevo continente, con nuevos amigos, valores… y sin Leiko.

A veces de verdad odiaba ser el cerebrito de la clase.

Algo en sí tronó y abrió los ojos.

No, no podía quedarse así.

Se empezó a imaginar a su amada novia a su lado, sonriéndole como solo ella sabía hacerlo y mirándolo con ese brillo en los ojos que solo aparecía cuando lo miraba a él… sin imaginarse que ella estaría haciendo lo mismo.

Leiko dejó su mochila caer a un lado de ella y se sentó en su cama, para quitarse los zapatos.

Miró hacia un costado, alcanzando a divisar la pequeña foto de ella y Hiro con la leyenda _"Kiss Me HiroGo"_ escrita a mano con una perfecta caligrafía y a colores (cortesía de Honey Lemon como regalo por su Open House) que tenía en la mesita de noche de su lado de la cama.

Estaban los dos abrazados, sonriéndose uno al otro, ausentes de la cámara que capturaba el momento y lo convertía en eterno.

Algo en esa foto siempre le había llamado la atención, estaba tomada desde un ángulo en donde podías verlos a ambos, sonriendo y con ese brillo especial en los ojos que tienes cuando miras a la persona que de verdad amas. Era tan perfecta que transmitía la esencia del amor, podías sentirlo e inclusive tocarlo con tan solo ver esa foto.

Sonrío, recordando que así era siempre para ella, una sensación en el estómago de mariposas volando y un dulce sabor de boca siempre que sus labios se unían, cada movimiento era perfecto de una u otra manera y simplemente no sabía cómo describirlo. Y no porque no pudiera, sino porque las palabras no rendían.

Algo en ella se quebró, tenía ganas de Hiro… necesitaba a Hiro. Y no era como si no lo supiera antes, porque precisamente por eso vivía con él, simplemente que por lo menos antes sabía que estaba junto a ella a todo momento y ahora lo seguía estando… pero ya no era alcanzable.

Se paró, imaginándose que él estaba con ella como siempre lo estaba.

Ladeo su cuello, fantaseando con los labios de su novio besando desde la clavícula hasta el hombro, sin saber que él estaba haciendo el mismo procedimiento a la inversa.

Las manos del pelinegro se aferraban a la cadera imaginaria de Go Go mientras que las de ella atraían la ilusión del cuerpo de su amante más a ella.

Las manos de ambos se deslizaban por el aire, subiendo y bajando con una coordinación aterradora. Desde hacía ya tanto tiempo que practicaban el arte de hacer el amor que esto para ellos era natural, casi tanto como respirar.

Leiko sonrió y cerró las cortinas de su cuarto, evitando que la luz solar de las cinco de la tarde diera de lleno en la pieza, arruinando su fantasía.

Algo increíble era que aunque el cambio de horario, la cercanía al mar y al uno al otro los separaban, sus movimientos iban a la par. Las caderas de la señorita de veinticuatro años se movían de manera lateral, mientras que las manos del chico de veinte trazaban círculos imaginarios por lo largo de ellas.

Llego el momento en que las caricias imaginarias no eran suficiente, empujando el cuerpo de su amante y deshaciéndose de su propia playera logró encender la pasión de ambos.

El cuerpo de Hiro pegó contra los casilleros del gimnasio, conocía tan bien a su chica que sabía que habría un momento en el cual ella se apoderaría de la situación, sabía que lo empujaría salvajemente contra cualquier cosa dura en el camino y empezaría a desvestirlo mientras él le robaba besos, suspiros y caricias.

Aunque no estaban físicamente juntos, podían sentir todo tan real como si lo estuvieran.

Leiko despojándose de sus pantalones en un solo movimiento, Hiro arrebatando el sostén de los pechos de Go Go, la manera desesperada en la que ella sacaba los pantalones de Hiro, dejando libre a ese gran amigo de su intimidad… todo era igual.

Los roces de labios, los dedos enterrados con una necesidad inhumana de cariño, los labios mordidos juguetonamente y los constantes roces de ambos sexos no cambiaron ni con la distancia.

Pronto ambos estaban recargados contra el piso, Hiro acostado contra los fríos azulejos del suelo y Leiko sentada a horcadas sobre la alfombra color tierra.

El chico cerró sus ojos, empujando sus caderas hacia arriba mientras imaginaba el peso del suave cuerpo de su amada encima a él, mientras que las caderas de ella se impulsaban hacia abajo en el aire.

Los constantes gemidos con los nombres de ambos amantes que emanaban de la boca del otro era lo que rompía el aterrador silencio que se hacía en ambos lugares.

La manera en la que la ropa interior de Go Go se llenaba cada vez de más húmedad mientras que la de Hiro terminó siendo aventada a otro lado para dar espacio a ese miembro tan erecto que dolía eran placenteros para cada uno.

Una mano del pelinegro se dirigió a su erección y empezó a frotarla, primero con cuidado y lento, aunque con el tiempo la intensidad fue aumentando a tal punto de que su mano se movía de abajo hacia arriba sin permitirse descanso. La imagen de las curvas color crema de la pelinegra y de los pliegues de su sexualidad eran lo que inundaban su mente.

Mientras tanto, en San Fransokio, dos de los cinco dedos de la mano de Go Go hacían un favor a su imaginación introduciéndose en ella, moviéndose dentro de ella mientras que cerraba los ojos y pensaba en el amado rostro de su Hiro Hamada.

Pronto ambos llegaron al orgasmo que ellos mismos se habían provocado, corriéndose gracias a su propia imaginación y a la necesidad del cuerpo dentro del otro.

Agotada, Leiko se hizo un ovillo y se abrazó a sí misma, mientras permanecía desnuda en el suelo, durmiendo poco a poco con la única imagen de Hiro en su cabeza.

Mientras que, a kilómetros de ahí, un joven prodigio se vestía adecuadamente y sonreía como bobo.

Definitivamente satisfacer sus necesidades especiales le había dado mucha inspiración para un gran proyecto, que se proponía terminar pronto. Así regresaría más rápido a San Fransokio y podría satisfacer no solo a su cuerpo, sino también al de la única mujer que era capaz de ponerlo a hacer tales cosas en tales lugares.

* * *

 **Quiero aclarar que yo NO suelo escribir este tipo de cosas (lemmon) simplemente esto fue más como un desafío impuesto por una de mis lectoras que decidí aceptar, en lo personal creo que PLACEBO es una muy buena banda de excelente música y por eso me inspiré en su vídeo "Special Needs" para escribir este One-Shot de HiroGo.**

 **También quisiera darle gracias a Andrea Frost Queen, la escritora de "Diario de Amor y Pasiones", pues su libro me ha "enseñado" a como escribir este tipo de cosas además de que ella es una muy buena escritora con mucho potencial.**

 **Quiero que sepan que esta será la primera y última vez que escriba cosas de este tipo, ya que no soy nada buena y además es algo raro para mí hacerlo. Aún así, muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Según manga, el nombre original de Go Go Tomago es Leiko Tanaka, por eso lo puse así. x"D**

 **Besos robóticos congelados:**

 **-Valery**


End file.
